tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaxswim as "Jason" (Return to the Island)
17:29 Hi, Jax. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 17:29 I'm Jaxswim and my character is Jackson. 17:29 First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 17:30 A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:30 Gee, no, I don't! 17:30 B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:31 There was already a character named Jackson in the Total Drama Roleplay universe. 17:31 Therefore, you must change the name. 17:31 Well there's two characters named Jasmine in TD universe 17:31 so if you want to be realistic 17:31 :p 17:31 Yeah, but. 17:31 Not competitors. 17:31 XD 17:31 Okay fine 17:31 whatever 17:32 okay, his name is Jason 17:32 continue. 17:33 B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:33 Not particularly 17:33 Especially with an ugly name like "jason" 17:33 who would date me, right? 17:33 xD 17:33 C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? XDDDDDDD 17:35 My character's label is The Music-Obsessed Pop Fanboy. 17:35 He is more of a comedic relief, but is sort of a hero I suppose. 17:35 Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Sadie. Please begin. 17:35 *** Jaxswim is now known as Jason| 17:35 *** Bigez is now known as Sadie| 17:35 Oh my gosh, hi Sadie! :D 17:36 Oh my gosh, hi Jason! :D 17:36 Wanna see my dance moves??????????????? 17:36 :o 17:36 Only to the new Brittnie Jeers album! 17:36 :o 17:36 *thrusts her thighs like a horse* 17:36 *grinds on her* 17:36 Oooh. ;) 17:36 Ooooh, yaaaah! 17:37 :D 17:37 We should do this more often! 17:37 *continues dancing like a hippo* 17:37 I loved you on the show, you know. 17:37 OOOH, SHAKE IT, SHAKE IT. 17:37 SHAKE IT JASON. 17:37 YEAH BABY. ;) 17:37 * Jason| shakes it 17:37 D: 17:38 *pants* 17:38 Sadie, I can only dance so much D: 17:38 SHAKE 17:38 SHAKE 17:38 No :'( 17:38 SHAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:38 * Jason| continues shaking :'( 17:39 We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 17:39 Bye 17:40 *** Jason| has been kicked by TDIFan13 (Jason|) Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions